Generally, a semiconductor device including a power device, such as an inverter for use in power conversion, etc., is cooled by air, water or the like so that the device temperature is held to be not higher than the operating temperature of the power device during the operation. In one known cooling structure, upper and lower surfaces of the inverter are cooled by a cooler as disclosed in, e.g., JP-A-10-75583.